Multimedia content may relate to an audio or a video content that may be played to one or more users. The one or more users may access the multimedia content over various sources such as CD, DVD, websites, etc. During the playback of the multimedia content, the one or more users may have an option to start the playback of the multimedia content from a point of interest. The point of interest may correspond to a particular part of the multimedia content that may be of importance to the user. Usually, a seek-bar is displayed to the user along with the multimedia content that may enable the user to navigate through the multimedia content. The seek-bar may be indicative of duration of the playback of the multimedia content.
Usually the user may employ hit and trial method by either forwarding or rewinding the multimedia content (using the seek bar) in order to access the point of interest. This may be cumbersome task for the user.